Presidential Overtures
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Presidential elections can be exhausting, especially for Fitzgerald Grant III. While on the campaign trail, a staff member gets ill. Can the doctors of Grey-Sloane save the their life?
1. Chapter 1

Presidential Overtures A Grey's Anatomy / Scandal Fan Fic

Note: I used to write Friends fan fiction but am trying something new. I am totally in love with the great characters of Shonda Rhimes , especially Meredith Grey and Olivia Pope. There have been a lot of references lately to Derek working on a special project with the President. So this is a merger between the two shows. By the way , this is AU and James Novak was never shot

Chapter One

It had been a long couple months on the road. Mellie Grant just breathed a sigh of relief. The roar of the Pacific was just what she needed. She casually strolled over to the glass doors. Pushing them open, she felt the sunlight beat down on her face and it felt good. Mist blew across her face and the ocean wind caused the skirt of her Valentino sun dress to fly up over her face. She immediately pushed it back down. She hated to admit it , she loved her home at 1600 Pennslyvania Avenue, but she also missed this. Right now, she was in the massive house by herself except for the small staff and the Secret Service . Fitz would be stopping by later , maybe he changed his mind about staying. It made her sad sometimes. They had tried to make it work, but too much had happened between them to ever go back. Between the rape and his very public affair, Mellie knew that when his days in the White House ended, so would their marriage. She would go on and run for office and he would leave her for Olivia. Olivia, the savior that was brought on to save his campaign became the scourge who would take his heart. Once again, Olivia gave up everything to get the Grants in the White House again. She had a very lucrative business where her and her associates would save the reputations of public officials from scandal and possible jail time. It was her that rescued them when her husband had been shot. Now it was time for that Olivia Pope magic again.

"Mellie?" She was brought out of her reverie by the familiar male voice. Turning around, she noticed her husband standing in front of her. A pair of Tom Ford sunglasses were perched on his forehead. The Perry Ellis shirt he was wearing was opened to reveal some of his chest. Mellie had to admit , he still was a dashing figure for a man of his age. He went to the closet and rolled a medium size Louis Vuitton suitcase to the bedroom. Then he started throwing clothes in the bag.

"Tom and Hal are downstairs waiting for me in the limo."Fitz added dryly. "I just need some time to work on some of these speeches and thought that you would welcome the chance to have some time to yourself. I know how you always enjoyed the ocean." It was pure hell to make small talk to that woman and he wanted to be out of there as quickly as possible.

Mellie turned to him and said defensively, "I know damned well what you are doing. You want to have some private time with your mistress. The act of being the perfect couple is tiring you out, so now you have to go off and "strategize" with Olivia."

"I just can think better when I am alone. Besides you knew about this a long time ago. Our marriage is dead, the kids hate us, and this is about the only thing that brings me joy."

"So being the most powerful man in the country means nothing to you?' Mellie added sarcastically. "I swear, you really would give it up for her. Never mind everything I have given up for you."

"I have about had it with hearing what you have given up for me. That is my cross to bear. That and the fact that I am going to have to live with you for four more years."

Fitz slammed the suitcase and then lifted it off the bed. "You know where you can reach me." Anxiously , he headed toward the door. Mellie followed him in the hope she could convince him to stay.

Mellie lowered her head and then she let a tear fall down her perfectly made up cheek. It was all an illusion and she was the actress cast in the role of perfect wife, mother, and First Lady. But sometimes it all seemed lonely as hell. She went over to her purse and picked up the phone. Yes, this would cure it all. Terribly risky, but she had to do this for her own sanity. There were ways on the road to cover it up . Both her and Fitz knew the tricks to hide their relationships. James was even there to help cover up any rumors that the Grants weren't happily married. Now that they were back in California, she knew she didn't have to worry. Andrew started out as her confidante on the road. As Fitz' running mate, he was very accessible and they had actually started to fool around in Texas on the campaign trail. For all of her own sins, she was certainly more innocent than that demon, Sally Langston. She hesitated for a moment , then proceeded to call the number.

"Hello Andrew? " she curled up on the couch and spoke with the giddiness of a school girl. Her long manicured fingers had her dark curls twirled around them. The late day sunlight caught the glare of the large diamonds on her hand. He would be the white hat that would save Mellie Grant. "No he just left. He is probably going to be with her in LA. " Mellie thought each of her words before she said them out loud. Well what was good for the goose is good for the gander.

" Andrew, why don't you come over? I mean I am all alone in the house and I really am not used to being by myself. We could have some dinner."

"Okay I will see you in a while." Mellie turned off the phone. She had plans.

Chapter 2: Olivia and Fitz get some private time. Here comes the Olitz!


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to concentrate on the economy and jobs." Cyrus said as the small group had gathered in the hotel room. These kind of accommodations were common place by now. The reelection campaign had been going on for months. Sally was doing a sweep of her beloved Southern States and Fitz was finishing up with a tour of the Northwest. California was just a point to regroup and relax a bit. The sun was shining in on the plate glass windows that gave a glorious view of the Pacific Ocean. The day before was a fund raiser in Sacramento and today a luncheon in Los Angeles. Rather than staying at the Santa Barbara home, Fitz just wanted to have some time with his campaign team. He could always work better than when Mellie was hanging around. He also wanted to make sure that this election would be fair and there would be no tampering. Hollis was too busy bothering Sally anyway.

Tom came into the room with a white In and Out bag. Since everyone had been working so hard, they hadn't even had a break for lunch. Since he was in his home state, Fitz had sent Tom and Hal out to get one of his favorites. He had to admit with all the state dinners, fund raisers, and gourmet meals, there was nothing like a burger from his favorite place. Rubbing his hands together, he smiled and immediately took the parcel from his guard's hands.

"Finally! A real meal." He said as he took the burgers from the bag. Fitz started to hand the burger to his Chief of Staff who naturally pushed it away. "No No, that stuff will kill you." Cyrus argued.

"This is eatin" Fitz took a large bite of the greasy burger. He then took the burger he had offered to Cyrus and gave it to Olivia. Cyrus laughed and said, "If you eat stuff like that , you won't have that gorgeous figure for long." Olivia was starving. She tore into the burger and his eyes watched every move those dark full lips made. He knew she was hungry for something, so was he.

"Well if you two will excuse me, I have a lovely low cholesterol, heart healthy meal to share wih my husband." Smiled Cyrus as he gathered his briefcase. "Try to behave yourselves." He added.

Fitz closed the door behind him. "We won't" With everyone gone, he walked over to Olivia and took the burger from her hands. "Alone at last." He grinned mischeviously.

"Well as alone as we are going to get from two body guards in the hall, three SUVs, and a whole detail of Secret Service in the lobby. Are you sure that you don't want to go to one of your houses?" Olivia questioned.

With his hands on his hips , he turned to her and said," I told Mellie that I wanted some alone time . I am giving her the use of the ranch. This would allow my team to work undisturbed and allow us to have some private time. " he then moved toward Olivia and teased "All work and no play makes Fitzy a dull boy." He then cornered her over to the sofa and eased her down on it. Her Michael Kors sundress was spread out over the material exposing her long, caramel legs. He took this advantage to lower himself on the carpeted floor . Smiling, he knew what he was hungry for. She closed her eyes and began to moan in a low tone. Instead of fighting him, she gave into the feeling. He definitely knew how to pleasure her and for now Washington and her gladiators were far away. With every move, his mouth took her to euphoria. She couldn't stand it anymore. Visions came back in her head as she remembered that first time on the desk in the Oval Office. Here she was with the President of the United States but more than that , much more than that. She was with the man who would drive her to madness, she was with the love of her life, and she was with the man who she had made a deal with the devil for. Her long manicured fingers tampered with the belt that held up his pants as she tugged at them to come off his chiseled body. Still moist from the burger, her mouth was wet as she moved It toward him. She could feel truly feel the heart of Fitzgerald Grant the third and it was hard. Power was an aphrodisiac for Olivia Pope. Always had been. Men like Edison, Jake, and so many others. But it wasn't just the power , it was the fact that Fitz was intelligent, generous, and a true leader. Verna had said that someone like him comes along once in a generation. Cyrus had basically given up his life for him. Olivia fought it time and time again, she gave him something much more valuable than her help, she gave him her heart. Standing before her like a God, he was shirtless , muscles rippling and taunt stomach. The sun hit him like he was a superhero. He took his arms and lifted her . Carrying her to the bedroom, she laid her dark silky hair on his broad shoulders. She closed her eyes and not to sound like a cliché , she exhaled.

Cyrus came in the door and loosened his tie. He could finally be himself and enjoy an evening with his daughter and his husband. He came home to a surprise. James had arranged for a staffer to watch Ella for a few hours. When he came from the bathroom, he noticed a white table cloth candle light and wine.

"I thought we could use a little us time." Smiled James as he stood in a pair of boxers. "I know you have been working hard. I was talking with Olivia and she agreed." He motioned for his husband to join him and then poured some wine. The two men lovingly looked at each other. James cued up the radio and then Whitney Houston was singing

He fills me up he gives me love

More love than I have ever seen

He's all I got he's all I have got in this world

But he's all the man I need Cyrus got up from the table and took James by the hand . He laid his head on his shoulder . For two men that are usually at odds about their high stress jobs, they seemed to be in sync when it came to love. Cyrus began to kiss James tenderly and passionately. For now there was no other man , only James.

Clothes were thrown all over the bedroom. There was a trail leading right into the bathroom where the shower could be heard. Two figures were pressed up against the glass. Water pummeled the door and caused it to shake. Her manicured toes were curled as she kissed him. His wet dark curls brushed her ebony skin as his five a clock shadow scratched her face. His lips were pressed against her soft mouth as he slowly moved away.

Tanned and wet, he began to smile "Hi" he said softly.

"Hi" she whispered as she looked in to her lover's eyes.

Let the games begin


End file.
